kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Meltdown (Level)
THIS IS A JOINT OPERATION Description *Objective: **Stop the Upload **Escape before the timer runs out *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Elites, Sangheili Marines, Major Josh Konaree, Dormo'Qalarmee, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda Vadum, Xeltive Thade, and ONI Spartans. *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Defender of Worlds ***Beat the level Meltdown on Legendary Difficulty **Super Soldier ***Kill 500 Ultranationalists and 5 Dark Juggernauts *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Meltdown *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 3:25:58 pm and counting *Place: Ultranationalist Space Station, Triple Star System *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene The scene opens up with you and your team flying into the hanger. Sworms of Ultranationalists come from all sides and swarm the hanger. As you and your team gets out Gorbachov then says over a loudspeaker "Well, look who flew right in. I guess I will have to up the stakes and hit you all with everything I got!". The scene then fades to the gameplay. Gameplay Chapter 1: No fighting in the War Room During the Gameplay the upload starts at 100% every minute it counts down 1% As you are in the hanger swarms of Ultranationalists along with 5 Dark Juggernauts come in and pin down you and your team. You then have to take out all of the Ultnationalists in the hanger and run to the elevator. (You wont get the Supersoldier achievement if you dont kill the Dark Juggernauts). As soon as you make it to floor 7 more Ultranationalists come in from the hallway and take cover, pinning you down, along with 3 Shadow Ninja's hitting you with Ninpo. It will be a good idea to use the Elevator for cover as much as possible. Once all enemies are eliminated Gorbachov says on the loudspeaker, "Is that all you've got?". You and your team then rush to through the hallway and enter the doors on the right, the doors on the left lead to the Maintanence room. They enter the conference room, more ultranationalists move in and start shooting, while two Ultranationalists are shooting rockets at you and your team. Gorbachov then says through the loudspeaker "I knew you all were to weak to defeat me, even if you had the most advanced weapons...in the whole...fucking...universe...well, who has those weapons now!". Once you have taken out the enemies you go to the elevator which takes you to floor 10. You enter another hallway with more ultranationalists and shadow ninjas. The Ultanationalists will pin you down once more. Then on the loudspeaker Gorbachov will say "You are so close to achieving your goal...now im going to have to break it!" Then Major Josh Konaree says "We have to push through!" Two Sangheili Marines then toss two flash bang grenades stunning the enemy. You and the team then pushes through killing the Ultranationalists. All doors becomes locked and the elevator then shuts down and turrets come out from the walls and you and your team start taking damage It will be a good idea to take them out with an energy sword. Major Josh Konaree then says "Take them out with an energy sword!" and a Sangheili Marines says "What?...Do you know the place or something?" And Josh Konaree replies "No, but I took electronics! Just take them out!!" As soon as all ten turrets are tooken out the doors are unlocked. Chapter 2: Against All Odds As soon as you enter the door on the left, which is the Barracks, you will see multiple enemies sleeping in beds. Note: Do not kill them, wake them up, or bump into them, or you will fight three waves of enemies. After you have made it past them, you will take a right and go into a hallway. While you are in the hallway you can here transmittions going on such as "All units there is an enemy of some sort in the barracks." or "All units the containment has been breached." or "Attention! Hostiles identified, they are in Class C-5!". Once you have made it to the end of the hallway, you will have to take the stairs because the elevator is out of service. As you take the stairs a few number of ultrantionalists fire on you and try and push you back with melee attacks, while at the top of the stairs (B-1) Shadow Ninja's are firing ninpo, once you have got them all cleared, you get a transmittion saying "All units be advised levels B-1 through A-1 and the control room are heavily guarded." Then Xel replies, "I Copy!" as soon as you are on A-10 multiple enemies swarm in and fire on you and your team, rockets and ninpo are being fired as well. If you arent careful you may loose your shields fast. One you have cleared out A-10 head over to A-9. There will be cover to take for the huge amounts of enemies in this sector. Once cleared head to sector A-8 there will be debris blocking the doorway to A-7, but you can place a C-4 on the debris to clear the way. Once you place the C-4 Ultanationalists will come from behind and the sides and start firing on your position, Once all enemies are eliminated head to A-6, once in multiple enemies will fire on you and throw flash bangs, maing it harder for oyu to hit them. Once the flash bangs are thrown more Ultranationalists will come from mulitple sides and melee you and your team. Xel says "They're coming from multiple sides!" then Major Josh Konaree says "I know, give them all they got Elites!" as soon as the room is cleared everyones shields are low. As soon as they get to A-5 a Ultranationalist charges at Major Josh Konaree and the player. Major Josh Konaree says "Get him off me!" and the Ultranationalist knifes himm twice. A Sangheili Marine then shoots him off. And says "That was close...dont worry about him you Elites can finish this...we will stay and take care of him." Major Josh Konaree then [Coughs] and says "You guys are the greatest friends I have ever had." "You heard them...Go!" You and your team then rush to A-1, clearing out all Ultranationalists and Shadow Ninja's. As soon as you make it to the control room the screen goes into slow mo with a heartbeat affect, Although characters talk rather normal like the player has been shell shocked. A Elite says, "Eliminate the Enemies!" and Gorbachov turns around and pulls out his desert eagle and swarms of Ultrantionalists come charging at you. Gorbachov then fires at Xeltive Thade wounding him. Gorbachov starts to run. While shooting down the Swarms an Xeltive says, "He's getting away! Xel go after him!" the sceen flashes white and a cinematic scene begins. Cinematic Scene As Xel runs towards the elevator it closes and Gorbachov then says "So close, you were so close." He then shakes his head and says "No hard feelings, Xel, but we're even. Soon, you and your world will feel nothing at all." A timer then gets set to 30 minutes. And the scene ends and goes to the gameplay. Chapter 4: This is no Nuclear Accident! As the countdown timer is clicking away you must make your way back to the hanger fighting enemies that try to stop you and pin you down. Ending Scene Once you have made it to the hanger you and your get into the planes. The countdown timer is automatically set to thirty seconds no matter how much time you had remaining in the level. An Elite says, "Where is Major Josh Konaree?" an a Sangheili Marine is seen carrying Josh Konaree along with other Sangheili Marines covering his fire. The Sangheili Marines says "He's right here, dont worry. Just make sure he gets to safety." They load Major Josh Konaree onto the Phantom and pilot out of the Station. The Ultrantionalist Space Station along with its Satellites explode with antimatter. As they enter the Korr System Gorbachov is on the speaker and says, "You want to end this. Meet me at your homeworld...alone." As they head towards Kaidon, his homeworld, they land and only Kairor steps out, Andromeda Vadum then says, "Show no mercy, rip his throat out and make him pay." And Kairor says, "Sure thing." The phantom departs from him the scene fades out. Trivia *Keep an eye on the timer and the percentage. The timer and percentage gives the player quite a generous amount of time. Category:Levels